An Altered Life
by thir13enth
Summary: Complete. Cornelia gets visions, not knowing if they're from the past, present, or future. She tries to find the best way to bring Caleb back. She has to play the game of time and event. She must win the game, or begin again, and again... CornCaleb
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers! Obviously, you are here to read this story so read it! Enjoy!

Cornelia gently closed the door to her room and turned around. She walked over to where a beautiful white flower lay in a vase.

"Good night, Caleb," she smiled at it.

She climbed into her bed and pulled up the sheets, wrapping them around her.

But she couldn't sleep.

Cornelia shifted and lie on her left side, facing the window. Then she turned her head down to see Caleb.

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly in misery as she recalled the moments Caleb was returned into his natural state.

By Phobos.

She told herself that it already happened and that she should get to sleep.

Soon, her wrinkled forehead relaxed.

* * *

Cornelia ran.

She ran to Caleb and gently crashed into his arms.

Cornelia hugged him and leaned into his body, feeling his warm breath on her neck.

* * *

Cornelia kept her eyes closed to keep in the dream. She glanced at Caleb, still a flower.

It was all a dream.

Cornelia sighed.

Wherever he was, he would still be in her heart, forever for life.

* * *

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jexiny- Thanks for your compliments, especially for being my first reviewer on this story. Glad you enjoyed it. Happy to write for you to read.**

**Momiji-momo- It is fine that you hate the song. But you must love how it goes along so well with this story…right?**

**By the way, readers, I was actually planning to put the song in the page so you could listen to it. But it didn't work. Oh well…

* * *

**

Cornelia got out of bed and stepped toward the flower she loved. She gently stroked one of its velvety petals, holding it between her fingers.

Her eyes watered and moisture collected on her bottom eyelids. There was a felling that choked her throat up. She blinked and one warm tear landed on Caleb's petal. She watched it roll off the petal to join the water she placed in the jug.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her right hand.

Suddenly, a parade of colors spiraled around her again and again.

Cornelia stood, frightened.

When the transparent colors surrounded her entirely, a gush of wind blew in her face and she knew she wasn't in Heatherfield anymore when she opened her eyes.

A tall blond figure walked in solemn with white flowers in her hand, walking slowly step by step.

_She looks exactly like me!_, Cornelia thought. Cornelia examined her more closely. _Wait a second! She _is _me!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, school's fired up again.**

**Sadly.**

**Unfortunately.

* * *

**

**Guardiangirl1- Well thanks for complimenting and try as you might, school shall forever keep you away from the desktop. Same here, so I'm trying to update all of my stories at once. I'm pretty busy considering that my brother annoys me as well while I'm on. I can't tell you how many windows I keep open on the taskbar… **

**Automatic Translator: In other words, same here.**

**Jexiny- If _that's _what you call detail, you should read some of my other stories. Hmm…oh, like Against Them All. The fighting scenes are so vivid that some of my readers didn't understand the moves the people made. But, I can't really explain more than that. Oh and here's your update. By the way, you yourself can find those answers, you need not ask me. **

**Automatic Translator: Just READ ON, DUDETTE!**

**Emerald-Mistress- Well, I think I understood your explaining about your hate of the music and singer but your love of the story and lyrics to the song whose music you hate. Um…yeah. Try understanding that. Sorry the Automatic Translator isn't working for you. It will be operating next time.**

**Anythinggirl2004- It rocks? Seriously? It does? I mean, it might rock now but I have to admit that the whole story is going to really be more of a what-I-think-is boring story. I am really not a romance person but still, I just wanted to try…**

**Automatic Translator: Just wait and see the story become boring…(in my opinion)

* * *

**

**Now the translator's working...**

**It's time for me to say that I'm sorry for the delays. I just don't get breaks from homework. WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE ARE THEY? JUST GIVING OUT HOMEWORK LIKE IT'S THE EASIEST THING IN THE WORLD! I mean, it is easy but STILL…**

**And did you know that you spend more than half of your life in school? My suggestion is that you shouldn't keep changing jobs because if you do, then you have to go to school to learn the other job, which is why I'm planning to be an author or artist because for that, you don't need any lessons unless you want to. The only thing that those people have to do is find a publisher…**

**Anyways, I'll cut with the jibber jabber and just put down the story.

* * *

**

The other Cornelia stopped in front of a gray tombstone. She placed the flowers on top of the grave, lightly. Teardrops grazed the other Cornelia's cheeks. The drops of water ran down and fell off her face. The drops seemed to water the white flowers she had put down.

Cornelia was stunned. If this was her, then who was the person that died?

"Caleb, I wish you were here with me. I will find the guy that murdered you! I promise!" the other Cornelia sobbed.

_Caleb?_ Cornelia didn't understand. Caleb was flower. He couldn't get murdered and buried.

"I should have never brought you back to life!" the other Cornelia wailed.

Cornelia was bit with coldness. Was this…was this really going to happen? Was this the future? Or was she just seeing things? Did she fall asleep?

_Cornelia, get yourself back on the track! Think about the story before it fades away! You can think about the other stuff later on! Concentrate on the story!_

Cornelia shook thoughts out of her head and watched for some more moments. If this was the future, does she have to avoid turning Caleb into human again? Should she avoid turning him back so that he wouldn't get murdered?

Cornelia was back in her room again.

She looked up at Caleb.

She would _never, ever _turn him back into human if this would happen.

But then a new thought occurred to her.

What would happen if she didn't summon him back to life?


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm on more often now, I have a lot of time on the computer since homework was reduced for the testing. Then again, English tests for three periods for Wednesday and Thursday. And that sucks since we're missing gym. Then again, we have this old gym teacher who thinks that she could run faster than us. Believe me, if she went any slower, it would have been a miracle. But I want to play soccer! Not fair! And we're going to miss art too!**

**Anyways, at least I'm here more often for this week.**

**Emerald-Mistress- Here's your chapter. I hope you like it even though it's certaintly small. And I'm not sure if I'm such a good romance writer, being that it is not my interest. Do you think I am? I think I suck compared to SecretNight. SecretNight is maturer than me even though we're the same age but I was born several months before SecretNight. SecretNight is good on romance so you should go read SecretNight's story.**

**Automatic Translator- SecretNight is better at writing romance than me.**

**Hobbit69- You really don't have to answer the question at the end. Because I'm going to have to answer that in the story later. But thanks for the review! It gave me some words to use. Everyone clap for Hobbit69 for helping me on wording out something!**

**Automatic Translator- Thanks for the review!**

**Am I a good romance writer? I mean, someone answer the question! And please tell the truth.**

**And sorry that this chapter is unbelievably short, but shorter keeps it more mysterious. And that's a tip for all writers!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cornelia looked around, wondering what she should do. This had better not be true. She would have taken the risk, but it was too much of a chance. She had never gotten a premonition before but it really felt like it was. Then she stared at Caleb, still a flower, a milky white flower with soft petals that touched her fingers soothingly, like lotion. But the flower had a warm feeling, unlike a lotion's cold bite. It was almost as if the flower was alive.

The sign of the promise.

Cornelia almost jumped up. The first time she had seen the sign was when she cried in Caleb's arms. He had lifted his finger and caught the tear on the side of it. Then magically, it turned into a flower, an exact replica of the flower that was planted in a vase in front of her right now.

Cornelia looked down, unable to swallow. She felt hot tears build up in her eyes.

_Why am I crying? I have the power to get Caleb back! I am in the WITCH team! I shouldn't be crying helpless!_, Cornelia looked up so that her tears would stay in her eyes and not drip off her eyelids. She blinked several times.

She also wondered at the back of her head if she had the power to do this. This must have been the ultimate limit of her earth power. Would she lose her power? Could she really do this?

She flushed back to the memory of when Caleb first hugged her, more like caressed her. His firm strong hands around her waist, tightly, as if he never wanted to let her go. The way he brought her in close to his chest, it was enchanting. When he lifted her chin so her eyes looked straight into his dark deep eyes, his eyes telling her how much he loved her, she almost felt like fainting and fell back a little, only to be supported by Caleb's grip…

Cornelia lost herself by then.

She would do it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally the ELA exam thing is over and I am free. Homework has come back though. I have to do my science essay and this at the same time without anyone noticing. Oh and listen to music. That'll be easy. Watch me.

* * *

**

**djchick201 (Chapter Three) - Well, glad you enjoyed it. And no, I didn't read the books about Caleb…whatever. Oh and you're not bugging me (in response to your other review). And yes, I got both your reviews. I'm not so sure if I will continue Who Wants to Be a Millionaire. Maybe I will.**

**Automatic Translator- Welcome to the world of stories authorized by SecretAgentX. Proud to be an author for you.**

**Emerald-Mistress- Yes, you should take your own advice. And here's a bit longer chapter but it really does have to be cut short so the story stays active. I quickly skimmed through all your stories, which are mostly all romance and I compliment you. You know, you and some other people have really stuck with me and read almost every work by me. I should put you people in some honor's thing…sure, I'll be thinking of that. I must thank you. And no, I don't get pressurized; I know what it feels like to wait for the next chapter in a story. Besides, I think I'm a moderately fast worker. Maybe I should think of being an author. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

**Automatic Translator- Sit back and enjoy the show.

* * *

**

Cornelia stood, a bit shakily. She thrust out her hands and concentrated on the one thought of bringing Caleb back to her arms. Her eyelids fluttered at the thought. Cornelia snapped back before she even started thinking about anything.

Cornelia realized she was closing her eyes. She forced them open and stared at the white flower and her hands in front of her. She concentrated like she usually would for her magic.

Some irritating noise that sounded like a click disrupted her.

Cornelia tried once again and felt warm strength in her eyes. She could almost imagine them glowing green.

Cornelia saw red and suddenly she blacked out.

Something was lifting her. Cornelia couldn't move and felt the person holding her place her on the bed. She heard quiet rustling.

Cornelia finally forced herself to open her eyes.

She could not believe what she just had seen.

Caleb, with his warm eyes and glance.

She was too weak to get up. Oh how she had wanted this to happen! Cornelia struggled and finally sat up, then slowly stood. She slipped into Caleb's arms gently, nudging him with a soft touch of her elbow. She rested her hands against his chest and leaned to him, trying not to blush and trying to keep her face cool.

"I missed you," Cornelia said softly, looking up at his face.

Caleb only deepened a bit red. Or maybe he already had those red blush marks.

Cornelia continued to stare into her true lover's deep eyes.

A quick wind blew her hair.

Cornelia settled into the breeze.

Wait, breeze? The windows weren't open. And the door wasn't either.

Cornelia turned her neck calmly only to be panicked. She glanced at Caleb, who was also staring at the man near the door.

He was positioned in a fighting stance and was holding a gun at the two of them. His masked eyes stared out in a cold glare from behind the black mask he was wearing. A skier's mask was placed over his head. He was prepared for everything. Gloves so that he wasn't detected and even boots without any tracks.

Cornelia stood, attaching herself more to Caleb.

Then she pushed herself away, thinking that she shouldn't be too dependent on him so that she could keep her love. Then she had a better idea.

"Go! What are you here for?" Cornelia yelled out. She swished her hand out, to send magical sparks of earth power just to show the man that she was serious.

The green sparks that usually came out didn't appear.

Cornelia gasped, looking at her hand. She felt her heart pounding.

She suddenly realized that the vision was a premonition.

Cornelia knew she would love to give up even her earth powers for Caleb. She never actually liked them that much anyway. She loved Caleb even more.

But now, she couldn't do anything and there was a man that was about to kill Caleb.

She jerked her head quickly when she heard the man click his gun.

Cornelia pleaded, "No, please, let him go. Kill me!" Cornelia started weeping and fell to her knees. She wouldn't lose Caleb. He was everything to her. She would give up everything for him.

Caleb suddenly rushed in front of her and shielded her from the gun's barrel.

Of course, all mortals can die.

And the evil man pulled the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! It took too long for me to do this but I know you people could handle the wait, especially since there was a big drop off. I was feeling evil…

* * *

**

**Jexiny- Did it say that Caleb is dead? No, I think that you're just assuming that that will happen. Find out below all this review stuff. I'm just thinking about what to write…**

**Automatic Translator: When you assume, you are making an ass out of you and me. No offense. But you aren't that sure that it's really going to happen…**

**Emerald-Mistress- You wish. I don't really care for them. But I can still understand the situation.**

**Automatic Translator: Too bad.**

**djchick201- Okay, maybe Cornelia had a vision. But that doesn't mean it's true. I've had lots of premonitions before. Most come true, but some just seem insane that you have to translate it in your own way to understand. And some of them or for the future and beyond and just haven't happened yet. Having a premonition is kind of like waking up, going to school, then doing something at school that you seem to remember, like it was in your dream. Then you get a slight blur. But some people have it clearly, unlike me.**

**Automatic Translator: You never know.**

**Cornelia Hale- Thanks for the compliment. I was saying I was a bad romance writer, but Emerald-Mistress here keeps arguing with me about it. I still don't think I'm good. And for your second compliment (was that you?), but whatever, I guess that someone really wants to keep going. Sure I am.**

**Automatic Translator: Your wish granted.**

**Vixen- Everyone seems to have a problem with that song. I don't have one with it, but I just wanted to know why people have a problem with it.**

**Automatic Translator: What songs do you like?

* * *

**

**Now for the story.

* * *

**

Water and blood mixed.

"NO! CALEB!" Cornelia cried out. Was her premonition becoming true? Why didn't she listen to her own thoughts, or premonitions? Why? Why? Why?

The shot was as clear as day. She heard a sharp swish in the air with a boom of the gun barrel. She could feel the impact of the bullet on Caleb as he pushed back on her.

She had felt him die.

Cornelia couldn't see the man that was running away from the body he had killed. Her tears were like curtains showering her eyes so she couldn't see properly. What did she remember about him?

Cornelia could only see the red blood on her hand from Caleb's chest. Her tears spurting out like a fountain. Hotness spread over her. She felt Caleb shudder as he took his last breath.

Now Cornelia felt grief and anger.

She wanted to avenge him.

Cornelia couldn't.

She dropped all her spirits as she thought of Caleb.

I will avenge some day, somehow.

Killer, your time will soon be over.

* * *

**Oh my gosh…I love my beginning and end sentences.**

**It's so…powerful.**

**Happy now?**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is not as good as the other ones so I'm sorry if this one disappointed you guys. Hopefully, I'll get this chapter as long as I can without getting it boring. The last one was too short but I guess it was good enough.

* * *

**

**Jexiny- You spelled assumptions close enough. I knew you would like that chapter. It's probably just too short. The middle isn't that powerful…I think. It's probably just the start and the end. I think I updated fast enough for you.**

**Automatic Translator- Thank you for the compliments and you're missing the 'p' in assumptions.**

**Hobbit69- I knew that song wasn't that bad. It was supposedly supposed to be in the story. Like the story was based on it. But I had other ideas and I don't think some of us would enjoy that anyway. Sorry for the wait on the chapter. I just really don't get the time to do certain things that I want to on the computer. Maybe it's just because my family steals away the computer from me.**

**Automatic Translator- Hopefully, I've done this chapter in time.**

**Cornelia crazy- I will let you die in suspense. No…just kidding.**

**Automatic Translator- Hopefully, I made this chapter quick so that you haven't died yet.**

**Cornelia Hale- That was a reaction I wasn't expecting. I am…words let me down now…how dare they. I am…oh wait…flattered. Yeah, flattered. Thank you a whole bunch.**

**Automatic Translator- I am…a-word-that-took-me-more-than-a-minute-staring-at-the-computer-screen-and-I-finally-got-fifteen-minutes-later.**

**emerald-mistress- Well…thanks.**

**Automatic Translator- How did you like it?

* * *

**

**All my readers and reviewers are _the _best.

* * *

**

The phone rang.

"Oh my god, what is with her today?" an annoyed girl muttered as she put down the pen that she was working with and tore her mind away from the report she was working on. Her wild hair trailed behind her as she picked up the phone receiver and grumpily said, "Hello?"

"Will!"

"Yeah, I know I'm Will," Will answered and recognized Cornelia Hale's voice. Then she added, "What do you want now?"

"I just had the greatest idea!"

"And your point is?" Will shifted the weight on her left leg to her right leg quickly. She knew what Cornelia would say. It was the only thing that Cornelia called for today.

"Listen! Irma's dad is off duty today. Irma is home today as well as the rest of her family. But, Irma will be home alone because her dad and mom are going shopping together. I asked them if we, you, me, Hay Lin, and Taranee, could come over and they agreed. And do you know what that means?" Cornelia answered herself. "That means no one except the WITCH will know if I take a peek at Irma's dad's gun holding license," Cornelia's voice faded. After a brief moment of silence, she said, "And then I get the gun to kill the killer myself."

Will nodded her head, but was thinking that Cornelia might have been thinking over the Caleb tragedy a bit too much. It was nearly three years ago, when they were all fourteen, but Cornelia fifteen. Will knew that it ate Cornelia's heart and she felt awful. But she believed that Cornelia was taking too much matter in this herself. Will personally would have done that, but a part of her would have wanted Cornelia to just leave the arresting matter to the police.

"Okay," Will answered.

"You're a great friend, Will. Come over to Irma's at one."

An abrupt slamming down of the phone was heard on the other side of the line.

Will, still holding the phone, looked up at the time.

12:30.

There was thirty more minutes before the big plan would start.

* * *

Irma waited for the bell to ring. She couldn't wait to see her friends again, in person. It was a long time since they've seen each other. The only actual type of contact they got was the phone. And the Oracle hasn't called upon them for a long time. 

Irma realized how snowy it was outside. The snow was flying around in blizzard-like drifts. Irma almost had a feeling that the group would never get here in time.

Suddenly the bell rang.

Irma hurriedly ran to open the door.

She hugged the person standing in the doorway, whoever it was.

"Corny!" Irma yelled.

"Don't call me Corny," Cornelia said. Cornelia wasn't changed at all. She still was the same Corny, even after the Caleb tragedy. Irma was half expecting her to lock herself in her room again. Cornelia flashed a big grin.

Irma was closing the door when someone shouted, "Wait! Don't close the door!"

Hay Lin!

Hay Lin flew into Irma's house, her snowed boots leaving slush on the welcome mat. Irma didn't mind, even if it did go all over the expensive flooring next.

Irma was shivering because of the cold draft.

Taranee suddenly burst in the house, taking care of close the door afterward.

It was a very happy reunion.

But…

"Hey," Cornelia said, "where's Will?"

* * *

Will pulled on her sneakers and grabbed her coat on the way out. She left and ran down the apartment hall about five steps. 

"My KEYS!" Will yelped.

She ran back and held the door open just when it was about to close. Why did there ever have to be automatic door lockers nowadays?

Will reached in the house and grabbed her keys. Her coat still wasn't on yet and Will locked the door.

Running down the steps, she tripped over two steps.

Her jacket wasn't on so it came down before her and she slid the rest of the way to the next landing.

Finally, she emerged out of the apartment and realized that there was a mini blizzard out there.

In sneakers and a thin jacket, Will ran her way to Irma's house, almost slipping on ice several times before getting only a block away from her apartment.

"Why am I so stupid?" Will muttered.

* * *

Irma yelled out, "GROUP HUG!" 

"HI! I'M HERE!" Will screamed. Her cheeks, nose and ears were red.

"FINALLY!" Hay Lin added.

"GROUP HUG!" Irma yelled out again.

This time there really was a group hug.

But, Cornelia was first to get out of the struggle.

"Where's your parent's room?" Cornelia felt like adding, _particularly your dad's. _But shedidn't say anything more. Cornelia was good at keeping her mouth shut at times like this. The only person that she actually trusted on this was Will, for some reason. The WITCH would know that she saw the gun holding license. But, they wouldn't know what she would do with it.

"Upstairs," Irma answered, "why?"

"I just want to check out something," Cornelia said, almost smacking herself. How dare she say something so unusual? Then again, she didn't say, _I wanted to see your dad's license._

Will happened to look up at Cornelia.

Cornelia ignored the glare and began to slyly walk up the stairs. When she thought the others weren't looking, she began to run up the stairs quickly.

"Hey Corny, where you going?" Irma yelled out.

Big mouth Irma. Cornelia wished that sometimes Irma should have kept her own thoughts to herself. Then again, Cornelia was her friend for that reason. But under these circumstances, it wasn't necessary.

"She's probably looking for the bathroom," Hay Lin answered.

Good Hay Lin. Your creative mind comes to play right at an emergency.

"That's right," Cornelia's voice wavered. She continued up the stairs.

Cornelia felt bad. This was like ditching her friends and letting them down. Except, without them knowing. That was even worse.

Cornelia paced herself down the hallway, opening every door to see if it looked like the parent's bedroom.

There it was.

First place to check out…the drawer.

"Cornelia," a voice rang out. "What are you doing here?"

At first, Cornelia thought it was Irma, just snooping around. But Cornelia recognized Will's voice and sighed.

"You're looking for that aren't you?"

"Yeah," Cornelia sighed.

"Why do you want to kill him?" Will asked.

"You do not understand avenge, do you?"

"Maybe."

"Please help me find it."  
Will bit her lip. She didn't want to leave Cornelia alone to her own will. Maybe she could talk it over with Cornelia after they found the license. Maybe then Cornelia would listen. "Okay," she answered.

Cornelia's face lit up the most since the Caleb incident.

Will almost felt glad helping the future assassin. She opened the drawers on her side, finding nothing.

Cornelia went to check out the closet.

Will thought again. _Should I be helping her? If I don't, she might get upset and bring herself into more trouble than she intended to be in. So if I help her, where would a license usually be?_

Will glanced around. It would be in a wallet. A wallet isn't usually put in a coat jacket. That's where most thieves would look. It would be…

in a dresser.

Will tried to look for something close like a dresser. Maybe a nightstand. She found one and dug through the contents. The drawer was deep, many items could be stored here without knowing.

Will heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Taranee was talking.

She saw Cornelia head out and give Will a warning but Will didn't feel like stopping. She was so close.

Will reached her hand in nowhere and felt leather.

The wallet!

Will tried grabbing it, but it kept slipping away.

The friends were so close.

And she was so close. She couldn't just give up now.

Just when all hope was lost, Will grabbed the wallet and pulled it up, closing the drawer just in time for Irma and Hay Lin to come in.

"What are you doing here?" Irma said, suspiciously.

"I'm just checking out this nightstand. It's some awesome wood," Will quickly backed herself up.

"I know. Its beech wood. That costs a lot nowadays," Irma beamed.

Hay Lin came forward to touch the smooth wood.

Will did her best to keep the wallet on the opposite side of them.

"That reminds me," Taranee said, coming in. "Where's Cornelia?"

"Oh she's in the bathroom…" Will said, hoping that Cornelia was in there.

"So, you guys wanna have a snack?" Irma asked.

"That'll be great!" Will answered first. "But first, I'll see if Cornelia is okay," Will answered.

* * *

Cornelia loved Irma's house. Not only was it beautiful but it was also great for overhearing things for. Cornelia _was _in the bathroom. 

She listened to the whole conversation that Will, Irma, Hay Lin, and Taranee had.

So it was in the nightstand.

Will must have been a bit more clever than Cornelia to be able to figure that out. Maybe not smart, but clever. That's a good sign for a detective. Maybe Cornelia should get her to come with her to find out who the murderer is. Then Cornelia would handle everything else.

Once she got the gun.

But Cornelia wasn't sure if Will had the wallet. She could have just been standing next to it.

A wallet slipped under the door.

Well, that answered the question.

"Wait, stay," Cornelia said, hoping that it was Will out there.

"Kay," a voice said back.

Cornelia looked through the wallet, checking that it had the license.

It did.

Cornelia quickly put it into her pocket and opened the bathroom door.

"I'm going to photocopy it later. Just make sure that you stay here while I'm out. I'm going to give it to you right after to put back," Cornelia explained. She looked into Will's nervous face. "Then everything will be alright."

"Sure…"Will hesitated.

"Where are they now?"

"Planning to make themselves a snack. They think that we're acting suspicious, I think."

"You go and act normal. No, don't act. Be yourself and have fun. Pretend that nothing is happening. Okay?"

Will nodded grimly.

Will shuffled into the kitchen where Taranee was setting out cookies. Hay Lin was fixing up some lemons. Irma was taking some things out of the pantry.

"Hey Will," Hay Lin looked up from the lemons. "We're fixing our own cracker topping. You can help Irma by looking around for topping stuff."

"Hey guys! I have to stop by the library to copy something!" Cornelia said casually.

"The library's a long way off from here. You can go to a nearby pharmacy that has a copier instead," Irma suggested.

"Okay, that'll do." A sound of the closing door broke out.

Will sighed. Act normal and pretend you don't know anything.

* * *

Cornelia hurried along the snowy sidewalks to get to the nearest copy machine available. She hoped nothing was going wrong at Irma's house. Nothing that Will couldn't stand up against. 

Cornelia wondered if she really should put out the revenging plan she would do. It seemed right enough but another half of her, the one that she wasn't using right now, kept itching to say something. To stop her.

But it was too late already.

Cornelia had made up her mind.

The decision was made.

No doubt about it.

Cornelia would do it.

She pulled open the door and looked around for the nearest copier machine. When she found it, she quickly glanced around, hoping that no one was spying on her. She quickly took out the card and swiped it underneath the cover of the machine. She quickly pressed copy and heard the machine noisely make a copy of the card for her.

She picked up the paper.

Perfect.

She took back the ID card and quickly walked back to Irma's house.

* * *

"I wonder what Cornelia's copying," Irma said, stuffing a cracker into her mouth.

"It's probably some research paper," Taranee answered.

"She wasn't carrying anything," Hay Lin said.

"That's right..." Taranee realized.

"Cornelia probably has to copy something important and personal," Will tried to stop herself from saying more by eating a cheese-topped cracker.

The three friends noticed no suspicion. Instead, they nodded their heads in agreement.

The bell rang.

Will hurriedly got to the door first and Cornelia slipped her the ID card.

"Welcome back Corny!" Irma said. "We have some crackers in the living room if you want to have a snack after your copying."

Will stared and placed the ID card in her back pocket. Was Irma going somewhere?

Cornelia replied, "Sure."

"So what did you copy?" Irma asked.

"Oh, just something a bit personal,"Cornelia answered calmly.

That was it. Irma knew that Cornelia and her were hiding something.

Irma pointed to the paper. "Can I see that?"

Cornelia, still between the door folded the paper and commenced to place it in her pocket.

Irma whipped her hand out like a snake and took the paper unexpectedly. She unfolded it and saw the black and white image on the top left corner, immediately recognizing it.

* * *

**Have a Miserable New Year!**

**...Reverse Phycology...**

**Is it working?**

**From,**

**SecretAgentX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I didn't update in such a long time. And now I just realized how long my previous chapter was...**

**

* * *

**

**little EllE lost- What is she going to do? Find out below!**

**Automatic Translator- Read on.**

**starmagicsunmoon- Um...why did I do what? Get Caleb killed? Well then be prepared, because this story will take a twist that will be a bit confusing.**

**Automatic Translator- Stories are stories and usually come out well.**

**corniXcaleb- Okay...**

**Automatic Translator-Welcome to this story.**

**

* * *

**

"Cornelia...?" Irma said disappointedly.

Will wished not to hear more of the future arguement. She quickly scurried up the stairs and was stopped by Irma's abrupt shrill voice in the middle of the staircases.

"And Will? How come you did not tell me?"

Will tried her best to ignore Irma and ran into her parents' room, stuffing the ID back where it belonged in Irma's father's wallet. She heard stomping up the stairs, with everyone else as well. Even Cornelia decided to come up.

"You could have at least told me..."Irma said. "Why do you need this? Is this is that you can killthe murderer? Did you just come over to do this? Are you using me?" With no reply heard, Irma threw the paper to the ground and crushed it, destroying the example photo ID, whichCornelia was going to make herself, with her own picture and information.

Cornelia looked down. Why did she ever come to know that Cornelia was up to something? Cornelia looked at Will, who was looking down as well. They must have made her.

"So you're just back because you want to use me for my father's ID card to get a gun for yourself and you didn't even say anything? And Will was working with you, wasn't she? That's why she never said anything! I hate you Cornelia! I hate you! Get out of my house, everyone, now! I wish not to see your faces again! You guys could have at least told me! I'll never be your friend again! Never!" Irma lead them down the stairs and quickly opened the door for them, cold air blasting in their faces. "Out! I quit WITCH!"

Will was basically pushed out by a disgusted looking Irma. Why didn't she just say to Cornelia that it would be a bad idea? Now her life was ruined, all of them and Irma probably didn't trust them anymore. It was all her fault. Will felt like breaking down into tears but her tears clinged to her eyelashes, not set out yet. They would freeze in the cold and stick to her face. The tears that built up in her eyes were blurring her vision.

Cornelia noticed the hard glare that Taranee and Hay Lin gave her. It was too upsetting. It was all her fault that this happened. If only she could reverse it in anyway, she would.

Maybe there was a way...


	9. Chapter 9

**My day's work is yet not done. Even after typing up another one shot...**

**Here I stand with your updates.**

**Midori

* * *

Chelsea Wellhord- I will. And everyone who likes this story may want to try reading Calebeo and Corneliette. It'sa more romantic story than this. I can't write romance that well so I'm leaving it at other people to do so. **

Automatic Translator- I will.

* * *

Chelsea Wellhord- I will. And everyone who likes this story may want to try reading Calebeo and Corneliette. It'sa more romantic story than this. I can't write romance that well so I'm leaving it at other people to do so. 

Cornelia quickly ran up to her apartment. She didn't care that everyone else was staring out at her. She had to find a way to not let anyone interrupt her. Not even Will.

Will did make a backup, but Cornelia wanted to be on this one alone.

What did she do wrong? Cornelia kept thinking as she ran back to her apartment quickly. Whatever was happening now could be changed. If she did it once, she could do it again. She would kill the murderer. She would know before it would happen?

Wait, she had done it before with the flower. Now that the flower wasn't here, how could she go back in time again? How stupider could she get? She just ruined her whole life with this one big mistake of turning Caleb back into a human. Her romance of last moments with him didn't even last for seconds before she had seen him shot and killed.

If only she could find another way back into time. Maybe then, she would become a private investigator and actually receive a badge to kill people with and have a gun and a right to try to find the killer of her love. Why hadn't she thought of such things before?

She couldn't even get back down to the past anymore.

What more could she do?

Her life was nothing now. Her life was her friends, her love, her Caleb.

It was all gone now. It was hopeless. There were no other options to take. Her life was going down the hard way. And she was just going after it. She was going to go down with it an even harder way.

Cornelia burst into her apartment and slammed herself down onto her bed. She sobbed and her tears of emotion and hurt soon went away and dripped onto the pillow that she clutched tightly. What could she do now?

Cornelia heard a tinkling all of a sudden. She stopped her tears immediately and lifted her head from the pillow, listening intently. Was this another sign? Another chance to go back to the past? She sat up on her bed and followed the sounds. She crept out of her room and entered the living room.

She gasped at what she saw next. She had seen beautiful, crystal blue orbs of butterflies and sparkles all around. They were flapping around a white flower. The white flower that resembled Caleb the many years ago. The white flower that she had placed in her vase to keep alive. The flower that lead all to this. It was such a captivating sight. Cornelia slowly stepped through the curtains of butterflies and sparkles. She grasped the flowers and felt the delicate petals.

It suddenly turned to dust right in her hands. She backed away from the curtains of butterflies and sparkles because she saw them stop and turn into a nasty color of red. They were angry. They were disturbed.

She watched in complete horror as the butterflies sliced through her. She saw the blood spurting out of her fresh wounds and she felt herself fall into complete darkness. She watched her vision turn into a complete circle of small light. She watched herself die.

* * *

Cornelia opened her eyes and found herself in a clear orb of fluid that she couldn't describe. It wasn't water for sure. She could breathe in it and it was thicker than water. She saw pictures of her life, every second of it around her. She understood now. She knew that Caleb and given her another chance. She could go back to the past again. Caleb was still there to protect her. She had to go back and alter her life once more. She had to change her plans. She had to study to be a police officer or at least something to do relating with the cops. Cornelia thrust herself forward and finally found a picture of herself about to transform Caleb into a human. She touched and caressed the picture.

The butterflies appeared again, but this time, they repaired her bloody wounds and shot life back into her. She didn't know what place this was or what these insects were. All she knew was that it was a second chance for her to relive her life. She had to stop all the worst that was coming. She had too. She couldn't afford to sacrifice or lose anything just to make her life right for her. She couldn't even sacrifice herself.

* * *

Cornelia found herself holding Caleb, the flower in her hands. She was younger now. This was ten years from before. Cornelia grinned and placed Caleb back into the vase. She left him and rested on her bed, thinking over what had all just happened, thinking about more options she could do if she didn't want to use the option she had created earlier.

* * *

**Short chapter.**

**I'm so tired. I don't like my long FanFiction shifts.**

**But all the more for my readers of course.**

**Of course.**

**Midori**


	10. Chapter 10

Cornelia sat cross-legged, her chin on her hand, her elbow on her knee, with the other hand tucked in with her legs. Her pacific eyes gazed intently at the white, fragile, mystical petaled Caleb.

Her face suddenly set.

Why was she just staring, wasting time when she knew that Caleb had to be saved. Now, two options were cancelled out, more like three. She couldn't turn him back herself, she couldn't just leave him there, and she definately couldn't go hunting down the murderer.

But what if tried a different way to bring him back with her own powers...with her friends, in a different place?

But no, because Irma was all over the...

Yes, because this was, or is, the past. It was as if she completely started over again.

Cornelia stood enthusiastically. She had never been so excited by just a motive in her life.

Quickly scooping up the keys and the vase with Caleb, she rushed out to meet the cool wind and wondered who to go to.

Well, the Silver Dragon wasn't too far away...

* * *

"Cornelia, I'm sorry, but I'm not too sure it's a good idea..." 

"What do you mean? It's perfectly fine," Cornelia picked up the telephone receiver. She shrieked and dropped it.

"As I was saying..." Hay Lin meekly smiled.

"Well why didn't you just say I'd get a shock when I would pick up the phone?"

Hay Lin rolled her eyes. "It's just that your brain doesn't register when it's thinking about something related to Caleb."

"So how do we get them?"

Hay Lin smirked. "Just because I'm not fully powered in my Guardian suit, doesn't mean that I don't have any tricks up my sleeve."

"Huh? You sound evil, all of a sudden..."

"Like you, you can make plants grow more by just sitting on them. I'm not Earth, I'm Air, so I can--"

"FLY!" Cornelia interrupted.

Hay Lin's face turned sober. "I wish...but I can glide across sidewalks."

* * *

"Have you ever been _this _hyper before, Cornelia?" Hay Lin asked. 

"I don't think so..." Cornelia replied, enjoying the feeling of weightlessness, almost like when being in Guardian form. "This is like flying when we're transformed!"

Hay Lin considered. "Hmmm...no...real flying is much more entertaining."

"So where are we going?"

"Irma's."

"Oh."

"Then we'll get everyone else."

Then Cornelia blacked out.

* * *

"Is she awake?" 

"Cornelia!"

"Yes or no?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Cornelia?"

"We'll wait...then get my dad if..."

"Hello?"

She forced her eyes open and silence fell.

Irma broke it. Irma hugged Cornelia. "Cornelia! You're _alive_!"

Cornelia sat up now. "Where's Caleb?"

"All you worry about _is _Caleb! He's right over there!"

Cornelia stumbled as she stood up. "You guys are supposed to help me bring him back to life. And give me energy, in case I'm running out."

"What? But you just fainted and only recovered two seconds ago!" Irma shrieked.

"Yeah, you should get some rest," Taranee agreed.

"The sooner the better though," Cornelia contradicted. "Then I can rest better."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Cornelia?" Will asked.

"But of course," Cornelia set Caleb down on the floor and sat cross-legged a foot away from him.

Any time now.

Cornelia braced herself.

"Earth! Fire! Wind! Water! Energy!" Will quickly said softly.

Transformation took place and Cornelia put out both hands at Caleb immediately. She did not want to waste time. She moved around her hands, and make a green sphere around him. Caleb began to lift.

She could see the flower change a bit. The green sphere around him widened but stopped, white lightening buzzed over the sphere. Cornelia rotated her hands around the sphere quicker, but she saw the sphere was shrinking. She waved her hands frantically, but the sphere was as small as her palms, with Caleb miniatured in it as well. She had no idea what she was doing, but it felt like her heart was doing all the work and not her brian.

But she did know that she needed help. Cornelia knew that she was losing power.

"I need energy!" Cornelia said, not even thinking,

Pink shot from her hands all of a sudden and she felt a sudden awakening jolt in her. She saw the sphere magnify, now as large as her head.

But so much power was in her control, she accidently began to make the sphere eccentric, turning it into an ovalized sphere. The sphere kept growing, spanning across her shoulders.

"Air," she whispered, not knowing she said it.

Cornelia knew she was in a trance. The real her died already of energy loss. She was surviving on others. If they weren't here, she would be unconscious again and fall to the floor. But if they went out of energy...

Cornelia pushed the thought out of her mind, knowing that there were four more, all backing her up.

A wind molded out the oval sphere and rolled it out again, so it was a perfect sphere once more.

Friction under her hands told her to say, "Water."

Instantly, liquid water gelled over and was absorbed by the sphere.

"Fire."

Strings of fire guided by her hand looped around and around the green globe with Caleb in it.

Now was the time.

"Everything."

A surge of power came to her. Cornelia spread her arms and the sphere grew with her arms. Growing...

* * *

There was that dreamy feeling once again. Cornelia saw herself on a hospital bed. A doctor was talking to her four friends, who were tearing up.

What had happened?

Cornelia's ghostly self floated to her heart rate screening. On the black screen, a green line was parallel to the bottom of the monitor.

She was...dead?

Then she saw a small bump.

No, she wasn't dead.

She was dying. But in a strange way as well.

Cornelia floated over her body. The doctor and her four faithful friends left the room.

So this is what would happen if she died.

She had always wondered about what people would think and do if she died suddenly.

Suddenly, Cornelia felt the rising urge to poke herself.

Random thought, but normal.

Cornelia lifted one hesitant finger and poked her own arm.

The dying Cornelia's eyes suddenly flew open, but didn't seem to see her.

Last time Cornelia had been in this circumstance, the other her could see her. But not this time.

Strange.

Her other self stared around and carefully peeled everything off her face, setting the machines crazy.

Cornelia watched herself stand in the hospital gown and head out of the room. Cornelia followed along with her other self.

Her other self had tripped over something and landed in front of another person.

Her other self stood and apoligized.

"You're supposed to be in there..." the doctor said. The doctor wasn't the same one as before, that was telling her friends about her death. This doctor was Hispanic and had spiky black hair. He probably wasn't even a doctor; he only wore a long black T-shirt and faded black jeans. If he didn't have a clipboard with medical information on it, Cornelia would have guessed that her other self had tripped on a stranger, an average person.

Cornelia suddenly felt like she was falling. She thrust out her hands to stop break the fall, but she found herself in another scene. She felt herself see the spiky-haired person again. Suddenly, her body was walking, and walked around the corner and opened the door, which swung inside.

She saw Caleb.

"Cornelia?" he asked.

Cornelia paniked. In this situation, she woul meet the spiky-haired dude and marry him. It would all be like that vision she had before, only it played again with herself as the future Cornelia. And herself saying, 'I'm sorry.' And then herself...closing the door on Caleb.

Cornelia's vision turned black and the butterflies streamed through her again, slashing and letting blood loose, while healing and renovating her again.

Cornelia sat cross-legged, her chin on her hand, her elbow on her knee, with the other hand tucked in with her legs. Her pacific eyes gazed intently at the white, fragile mystical petaled Caleb.

She sighed.

* * *

**I hate when people have to wait on me.**

**Midori Fujiwara**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay then people...enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

That wasn't right.

Everything she did...led to something that was wrong. She had tried almost every thing. She had...she didn't want to even name all the solutions she had tried, but had failed later on anyway. Often times she was put the one watching herself make mistakes, and if she wasn't and in real person, she didn't even know if she was making a mistake.

She knew she couldn't rely on Caleb to bring her back to this same hour while she tried different things. What if she made the worst decision yet, and wasn't able to come back?

Cornelia needed to think seriously now, any move she made led to a different even. And if she made a mistake, she might not be able to come back to this time ever again.

She gathered her thoughts. She couldn't just leave him there. But she also knew that Hay Lin's phone wasn't working. Cornelia figured that she needed all five of the energies to bring him back, though she might faight and go to the hospital in that way.

Cornelia also knew that every second she wasted thinking could lead to a large change in the future, whether good or bad, it wasn't known. She might not be able to come back here, she knew as well.

Every second could change her future.

So what could she do? Now she was afraid to even make a move, but if she didn't it would turn out bad anyway. She didn't want to exist, didn't want to make all these decisions.

She hoped to be disconnected from her life as a timeout.

And if only Caleb would be able to give her a clue. She had tried enough times. But then he was only a flower, what did he know?

Well he knew the future if he kept signaling Cornelia and putting back her back in the same time like always.

How did he get those powers anyway?

Cornelia turned her eyes back at him. She had so many interrogations, yet there couldn't be found an answer. Couldn't he just tell her how to live happily ever after with her? Maybe he wasn't all-knowing.

But still, where does, or how, does he have that power of time? it wasn't right, and nothing was fitting together.

Cornelia had quickly thought of an experiment and picked the phone up.

Her fingers dialed up Hay Lin.

This was the only way.

"Hello?" someone answered after only a ring.

"Hay Lin?"

"Oh, hi Cornelia. What's up?"

"Um...I just wanted to ask if your phone was working."

"Oh, okay then...it's fine really."

"None of them give you a shock or anything?"

"Cornelia, I love randomness, but this is much too random. For your information, all of my phone's happen to work and none give me a shock. So is that all?"

"Well, yeah I guess..." Cornelia's mind was whirring in great confusement. And she had never heard Hay Lin act like _this_ before...

"Nothing is wrong right? You sound a bit...I don't know...not normal."

"Everything is fine on my side."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Um, okay. If anything is wrong, just call me. You can trust me. I'm your friend." Hay Lin sounded concerned.

"I know...well bye then," Cornelia stopped the conversation abruptly.

"Bye..."

Cornelia put down the phone. What...

Hay Lin's phone was supposed to be not working. What was it then?"

Was this really where she started? Or did it only seem like it?

One question frightfully popped in her mind. She tried to push it away but it lingered, still there in her mind.

The question...?

Where in time was she?

She reminded herself of Carmen San Diego. Only she was in hiding and _wanted _to be found.

Cornelia glanced at a nearby calendar. But that wouldn't help either, because she didn't even know if she was even in the same month as she was in all before this. She had never checked it at all. So she realized the only way was to check with someone during this time period; someone who hasn't been time travelling would be a perfect subject.

Cornelia wondered who to ask. She knew she couldn't go asking Hay Lin again. She wouldn't even touch the phone. Cornelia had a sudden burst of memory. The digital clock in the kitchen had everything on it.

She quickly raced to the kitchen, where the clock loomed, saying 11:08 AM, Saturday, September 2, 2006.

Okay, no she knew she was on track. It should be the same day or some day before.

Hay Lin's phone problem was still confusing. If it really was the same day, then Hay Lin's phone should not have been working for a long while.

Cornelia went back to her room. She gasped at the missing sight.

Caleb.

His flowery body was gone. The vase was left there but the flower was gone.

She stared around. Where was he?

Cornelia got down on her knees and looked under the table and bed. She also looked all over the floor, behind the vase, in the vase...

Caleb was nowhere to be found.

What had just happened? Cornelia hadn't heard anyone come in nor go out. Caleb was there just about a minute ago. And Napoleon was having a nap in the living room. Napoleon would have never eaten the flower anyway.

Cornelia was astonished. But she became suspicious when she discovered a petal in the floor diagonal from her, that had just appeared out of nowhere.

She carefully picked it up and found it as a piece of Caleb. She gaped at the petal and was utterly surprised when the petal suddenly puffed up into a powdery glitter cloud that rained sparkles on her face.

"Cornelia..." Caleb's small voice called.

Cornelia quickly turned around. She didn't see anyone by her and realized that the voice might be coming from her head, and she ignored it, wondering about the poofing petal, but the voice spoke again.

"Cornelia, I'm sorry I have to break it to you now."

"Caleb?" Cornelia said out loud. But Caleb didn't seem to hear.

"I should have told you, but I didn't."

"What?" Cornelia tried again.

"You tried all that time to bring me back...you thought the flower needed to be kept alive...because you thought it was me. But it wasn't. Itwas a long time from now since I was dead. And the flower...it was never me. It was that tear you shed for me; the flower is only your love for me. I tried with all my power to tell you, at least try, but you never gave up. Now as my power is running low, I'm going to use the last of it to do this for your own good."

Cornelia's mouth was open and her eyes were teary now. She rejected this almost, pretending it was only a hoax that someone was playing on her.

But inside, she really knew it wasn't.

"You are lost in time now. And just like you are lost, our love is as well. I destroyed the flower, and in turn our love. So now, I don't want you to suffer any longer. I will send you back to your time, and erase everything there was of me. It will be like I never existed."

Cornelia shook her head and her tears ran down her cheeks. But she knew she couldn't stop anything, because she felt a whirr of motion.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Our love is lost in time. It will be like I never existed," his voice faded out.

"No!" Cornelia screamed, in hysteric tears.

Caleb's voice echoed.

_Like I never existed..._

_

* * *

_

"Argh!" Cornelia screamed, covering her ears. Why was her alarm going off?

Blindly, she searched for the 'Alarm Off' button. She sighed when her hand pushed down on it, stopping the annoying beeping.

"Why is the alarm on? I didn't even set it," Cornelia mumbled.

"It's to get you ready for school, so you break that habit of sleeping-in," her mother said.

"But it's only..."

"September 6, Cornelia. School starts soon."

"Five more minutes please...I'm so tired, just for this one day..."

"Nope. We haven't even bought you a binder or paper for the new year."

"You can do it yourself..."

"Don't come complaining to me when you get a binder you don't like...I'll make it extra girly..."

Cornelia groaned.

"But if you wake up, I'll give you twenty or more bucks and...I think you friends are going shopping for stuff today, too."

"But they don't wake up at 6:30 in the morning."

"They do today, if they want to be the first ones in the store so that supplies don't run out and they're left with pink girly girl binders."

"Okay, okay!" Cornelia rolled out of her bed.

When she headed out, she didn't even know that somewhere in her future, she was being transported back to her past, and waking up to the sound of an alarm clock, just minutes before her present.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_


End file.
